A servo motor and other motors have been used as a driving source for a positioning control of various industrial machines such as a conveyor machine, a semiconductor manufacturing device, an electronic-parts mounting device, and a robot. In order to reduce the running costs of an industrial machine, it is necessary to decrease the power consumption amount when the motor performs a positioning operation, that is, the integral power consumption.
In order to reduce the power consumption amount, it is a possible method to use devices such as a high-efficiency motor and a power-supply regenerative converter. However, there is a problem in that these devices are expensive. When the power consumption amount can be reduced by adjusting a positioning-control command value, then a reduction in power consumption amount can be achieved at low costs without introducing any additional device.
A technique has been disclosed, in which a positioning-control command value with a shorter positioning time and a greater power consumption amount, and a positioning-control command value with a longer positioning time and a less power consumption amount, are stored, and a user can select either of them (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).